


Foothold, Meet Fandom High

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Fandom High, Female Friendship, Foothold Situation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Fandom High LJ roleplaying game, where Janet and Veronica are high school students and friends.  Also, where Janet is a teenage clone with all of her adult self's memories.  (Can fit into the Mini OTP series as an extra/au of the au, one where Daniel is not a clone and who moved to that high school to be with his friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foothold, Meet Fandom High

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/318152.html?style=mine).

"So let me get this straight," said Veronica. "You're a doctor. And you're, like, forty-something years old?"

Janet winced. "Yes, I'm forty. Forty-one in November. I just look sixteen. It's a very long story."

"You realize I'm going to find out what's going on," said Veronica.

"Could you worry about it some time when we _don't_ have a foothold situation on our hands?" asked Janet. She stopped, heard footsteps coming towards them, and darted into her dorm room, dragging Veronica with her.

"First of all," said Veronica, stopping just inside the door and shaking Janet's hand off her. "What's a foothold situation? Second, why are your roommates tied to their beds and glaring at us?"

"My roommates' bodies have been taken over by noncorporeal aliens," said Janet. "A foothold situation is any time hostile aliens are on Earth and we have to get them _off_ the planet." She knelt down, pulled her foot locker from underneath her bed, and pulled out a zat.

"What's that?" asked Veronica warily, taking a step back as Janet tossed it on the bed nearest Veronica.

"It's my alien ray gun," said Janet. "Really, we call them zats. Normally, I wouldn't let you anywhere near it, but we're kind of in dire straits here." She held it out to Veronica. "One shot _only_. Two shots kill, and these are our people."

"I'm not so sure I want one of those," said Veronica.

"Suit yourself," said Janet. "You do realize that if they catch you, they're going to supplant your consciousness with an alien's, right?"

The door slammed open. "Doc." Jack's face was blank, but Marty and Liz smiled when they saw him. He had his sidearm aimed right between her eyes.

"Oh, hell." Janet facepalmed with an audible _thwack_ while simultaneously managing to aim her zat accurately at him. Thank goodness she'd been practicing.

"Your _ex-roommate_ is in charge of the aliens!" exclaimed Veronica.

"No, my boyfriend is in charge of the aliens," muttered Janet.

"You're dating Jack?" Veronica shook her head. "I thought you and--"

"I'm dating Dr. Jackson," interrupted Janet. Veronica moved slowly towards the bed.

"You're dating a teacher?" Veronica shook her head. The background check she was going to run on Janet was going to be more than a little interesting, she was sure of it. "Jeez, how'd that miss the radio?"

"I invest in lots of herbicide for the wandering shrubbery," said Janet. "Daniel's in charge, Jack and Sam are working for him. I swear, if someone gets possessed by a crazy-making alien, it's going to be Daniel or Sam."

"Hello!" snapped Jack impatiently. He waved his sidearm at Janet, ignoring Veronica entirely for the moment. "Excuse me, Doc, but would you two like to quit bickering for a minute so you can bow down before your alien overlords and beg for mercy before we take over your bodies, and then the world?"

Janet rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please_ ," she said. "You know Mackenzie already did a behavioral study of how the responses of any SGC personnel run upon hearing the words 'bow down,' right?"

"He did what?" asked Jack, lowering the gun slightly. "You gotta be kidding me."

A beam of blue energy struck Jack, and Janet dodged to the side. Jack fired once, digging a giant hole in the wall, and then collapsed.

Veronica stood off to the side, holding the zat, and grinning. "Okay, that was kinda neat," she said.

"Want a job after graduation?" asked Janet.

"Can we hold off on the job offers until we find Isabel?" asked Veronica. "It's her alien ex-boyfriend that's causing all the problems."

"How'd you find that one out?" asked Janet, looking impressed.

"Long story," said Veronica.

\--end--


End file.
